Darby and Sarah
Darby and Sarah is the friendship pairing between Darby and Sarah in Girl Meets World. They are both students at John Quincy Adams Middle School and share Mr. Matthews History class (as well as Art and PE) with Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar. They are often together to witness, firsthand, the comedic antics of their classmates. They tend to sit next to each other in the first two seats of the first row. History Season 1 Girl Meets Sneak Attack Darby and Sarah attend Mr. Matthews lecture on the sneak attack upon Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. Because Missy Bradford is sitting in her usual seat, Darby has a front row view of the other girl openly flirting with Lucas, particularly the "Boop" Missy plants on Lucas' nose. But it is Riley that finds the scene unbearable. Having already left the room, she re-enters the History room through the other door, and attempts to copy the "Boop" move which ends with her finger stuck in Lucas' nose. Farkle tries to accomplish the same maneuver with Maya, with equally unfortunate results. Throughout the entire debacle, Mr. Matthews continues his lesson despite the fact that the class, including Darby and Sarah, are staring at the spectacle of the failed double "Boop." Girl Meets Father On the week of the "Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time" school dance, while at their lockers, Darby and Sarah are among the crowd urging Maya to continue the improvised dance steps she meant to mock Lucas with, which the prancing girl decides to oblige. But in class, the next day, they see a much more somber side of Maya, as having received an 'F' on the Darwin quiz, she declares that Mr. Matthews has nothing to teach her and leaves. Naturally, Riley is quick to follow the departure of her best friend. Darby and Sarah are quick to raise their hands to offer their help, but as the rest of the class also volunteers, Mr. Matthews refuses to let anyone else go. Both girls attend the "Tick-Tock" dance at the end of the week, and see that Maya has returned. Although, Sarah's dad is on the floor to share the final father daughter dance, Darby's father does not seem to be present. Girl Meets Popular] While chatting in the hallway before class, Darby and Sarah watch a tall "Prettyboy Hipster" deliver a party invitation to an overjoyed Riley, who merrily dances by them, followed by a more composed Maya. In history class, the legend of Damocles is recounted, and somehow the ensuing discussion focuses on contrasting the tale with Riley's own situation. Both Darby and Sarah watch Maya's mocking enactment of a sword falling down from above, with mixed expressions. At the start of the new week, Riley's debut as a "Harajuku Empress Fairy Queen," intending to "set the nerdy-geeky world on fi-yah," causes quite a stir in class. Neither Darby or Sarah can quite believe that their teacher, Mr. Matthews, after interrogating the Academic Halves (the students sitting in the same row behind them), actually seems willing to accept his daughter's transformation to the "Dork Side." Despite the best efforts of Maya to change her friend back, Riley's popularity slowly grows with each passing day, although Riley's most ardent supporter, Farkle, does not appear to change at all. Darby and Sarah attend the City Regional Spelling Bee pitting the John Quincy Adams team, composed of the Academic Halves, Riley, and Farkle against that of the Einstein Academy, led by the formidable Isadora Smackle. Just as Riley reaches the podium, Maya interrupt to launch her final attempt to restore her closest friend to her normal self, by having her spell the word "Harajuku." After her father defines the Japanese term, Riley realizes that it something she is "n-o-t, not." Sarah and Darby watch as the abdicating Queen bid her former subjects a fond farewell. After rejoining Maya, Riley resumes being Riley. Girl Meets Maya's Mother The week of the school Art Exhibit, Sarah and Darby's Art Class is crashed by a robed Farkle, who states his intention to serve as the new model for the room. Handing over the bowl of fruit serving as the former subject to the teacher, Farkle whips of his outer garment to reveal his "48 Pounds of Nasty!" While Darby and the rest of the class (including Riley, Maya, and Lucas), are unsettled by Farkle's antics, Sarah barely notices, as she is too focused on her own artwork. Ms. Kossal, is unfazed by the unexpected intrusion, and advises her students that "when drawing a Farkle--start with the eyes." The next day is Career Day in History Class, and Riley's mom, Topanga Matthews begins by speaking about what she did to prepare to become a lawyer. A knock on the far door heralds the surprising arrival of Farkle's dad, Stuart Minkus, CEO of Minkus International. Darby is especially amused to witness Lucas finally discover that his friend, since the start of the school year, full name was Farkle Minkus. Shortly thereafter, much to everyone in the class entertainment, the elder Minkus renews what were apparently old rivalries with both the Matthews. This leads to the parents asking Farkle and Riley to stand up front with them, and Riley opts to bring her best friend, Maya, as well. When the older Minkus asks if they are the ladies he hears are always chasing after his son, Farkle's whispered plea is answered by Riley's elbow causing a reluctant Maya to confirm they are, in a strange monotone. The next day in History Class, Mr. Matthews lecture on the Korean War is preempted by the unexpected appearance of Maya's mom, Katy Hart, twenty-four hours late for Career Day. She explains her absence in a bizarre tale of giving birth while trapped in a vehicle floating down the Colorado River, which Maya clarifies as a soap opera audition, which to no one's surprise, Katy Hart failed. Proclaiming herself an actress, she asks for questions, choosing the the familiar face of "The Farkle." When he simply asks why she's wearing a waitress outfit, she brusquely moves on to Lucas who repeats the question. At this point, Sarah states that her father thinks that actors are people who never grew up. The would-be-actress asks what he does, and upon hearing Sarah's answer, a director, opines that he probably never gave her an acting job, the real reason she works as a waitress. Katy Hart then leaves the room followed by Riley, and eventually, Maya. The day of the school exhibition, in Art Class, Riley is sitting in as the model, but her incessant need to also hold a conversation with Maya, cause both Sarah and Darby to produce drawings of Riley depicting her with an enormous mouth, which Ms. Kossal displays to Riley and the rest of the class. Still, the teacher sees merit in their efforts and leaves to officially enter the sketches in the Art Exhibition. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya's discussion has become confrontational, and when paint begins flying, Farkle and Lucas are the first to flee, with Sarah and Darby quick to follow, leaving the angry pair of best friends alone in a room filled with paint to settle their differences. After the Art Exhibition, Sarah is somewhat surprised that someone actually bought her sketch of Riley. Similarities and Differences Similarities * Darby & Sarah were both Dictatorettes. * Both are in the 7th grade. Differences * Darby has blonde hair, Sarah does not. Trivia *The characters share the same first name as their performers. *As yet, neither of their surnames have been revealed. *They have both been credited as "Student 1." *Both became hooked on Riley and Farkle's Muffins. *Both were recruited by Farkle as "New Farkle Nation Dictatorettes." *Despite being Dictatorettes, they appeared in Princess Riley's campaign ad. Category:Pairings Category:Images